


Spy

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 刑讯AU, 只是为了做爱, 非常不严谨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	Spy

李东赫收到消息往审讯室走的时候刚下班——表面工作刚下班，通勤西装都还没来得及换。

上班一天很辛苦的啊。他嘟嘟囔囔地走进通往地下的电梯——尽管他一天的工作就是坐在办公室里盖章吃爆米花。在电梯里碰到同一个目的地的徐英浩。

“哥也要去吗？”李东赫拉了下领带，带了一天勒着他脖子痛。“去看看。听说很难搞。很久没有道英搞不定的人了。”“啊真的吗？我还以为只是单纯道英哥偷懒才叫的我。”李东赫装出很惊讶的样子，从兜里又摸出两颗软糖来，一颗给徐英浩一颗塞进嘴里。

金东营说是李家来的商业间谍，从入场名单来看叫李马克，不知道是不是假名，毕竟马克是一个很常见的英文名，问不出他是来干嘛的也问不出别的东西。

到了审讯室，看起来金东营已经用了点手段，单面玻璃另一侧的人双手被拷在背后，整洁的发型都散乱，嘴角还带着点红。“长得还挺帅的。”李东赫咕哝着。“你还关注这个吗。”徐英浩被他逗笑了。“那我等下不得英勇献身吗，先鉴定一下值不值得。”

等金东营出来的时候他看起来也没好到哪里去，很久没碰到这么难搞的间谍，什么都问不出来是对他能力的羞辱，气的浑身都在发抖。“好了好了好了不气不气不气。”徐英浩把刚才李东赫给他的软糖塞给金东营，李东赫正在监控室的抽屉里找工具。“哥我之前新买的飞机杯呢？”“没动过，你自己找找看。”金东营嘴里含了口糖才冷静下来。

“算了找不到，用锁精环好了。”李东赫从抽屉里拿了一堆乱七八糟的东西出来，各种润滑剂催情精油震动乳夹等等等等，他把东西在托盘上放好，从柜子里又拿出一瓶香水，转头看见哥哥们还在监控室讨论。“赶紧出去哦。”他晃晃手里的香水，“等下监控记得关掉，有什么信息我出来会告诉你们的。”

走进审讯室的时候李东赫有点头晕，可能是催情香水略喷多了一点。李马克看了他一眼他都觉得李马克在眉目传情。下次得带防毒口罩。李东赫晕乎乎地在理智的角落记下一笔。要先装个好人，他从托盘里拿出消毒湿巾去给李马克把嘴角的血迹擦掉，李马克快被他碰到的时候还躲了一下，他按着李马克的肩膀，故意让喷了香水的袖口靠近李马克，“先处理一下吧。”李马克抬起头看他的时候李东赫注意到他的黑眼珠又大又圆，好像两颗玻璃珠。

“刚才被打了吗？”酒精擦过伤口的时候李马克嘶了一声，李东赫捏着他的脸颊左右看看，金东营下手也不太狠，明显的伤口就这么一个，其他地方连个淤青都没。“你是干嘛的？”李马克用力晃了晃头摆脱他的控制。“我也不是李家的，当然是来问东西的。”李东赫坐在李马克对面的桌子上，“但刚才用暴力的方法什么也没问出来，只好让我来换一种方式拷问你。”

好大的几把。李东赫拉开西裤拉链的时候这么想。而且是一个长得蛮漂亮的几把，没什么体毛，因为勃起颜色深红，头部微微有点翘，又硬又直，看起来是在亚洲人平均水平以上。“别看……”李马克已经有点两颊泛红，他试图阻止李东赫，但李东赫强行掰开他的大腿后跪坐在他腿间这个事实让他试图并拢双腿这个动作看起来像欲迎还拒。

“好漂亮。”李东赫在冠状的头部亲了一口，李马克几乎要跳起来，但因为被双手反绑只是大腿弹动了一下。“啊真的是……怎么脸这么帅连几把都这么好看。”李东赫一边说着一边托着阴茎用脸去蹭，头部擦过他的脸颊留下透明的痕迹。 

他感觉到李马克的大腿绷紧了，他抬头去看，被束缚的人咬着自己的下唇，腿夹着他不知道是想让他走还是想让他动。“要尝尝哥哥的糖吗？”他装作天真的样子——他很擅长这种，说话的时候捏起嗓子还很像小女孩。他低下头去含住阴茎的头部，长得好看可惜味道还是不好，李东赫在入口的一瞬间就要干呕，但还是把柱体吞到最深，反射性痉挛的肌肉让李马克发出了不可抑制的呻吟。

“哥哥的糖、都化掉了，好多水……”李东赫吞吐着阴茎断断续续地说话，他没空抬头看李马克的反应，只能通过手下肌肉的紧张程度和李马克的声音来判断现在到底什么状态。“嗯、嗯……啊不行，不要含了、不要了……要射了……”

看来平常没怎么爽过呢。李东赫乖巧地吐出了阴茎，因为太大含不住而嘴唇被各种液体搞得湿漉漉的，“不要射吗？”李马克喘着气低下头看他，尽管还没有高潮但双眼看起来已经有点涣散，“真的不要吗？”李东赫又舔了一口，只是逼出一声尖锐的呻吟，李马克的阴茎涨得青紫但仍然没有得到释放。

“不要了……不要了……”李马克好像只是重复着李东赫的话，李东赫装作很苦恼的样子，转身从身后的托盘里找出锁精环，淋了一点润滑就套在了李马克的阴茎上。李马克因此发出委屈的声音好像一只小狗。“是哥说不要的嘛。”李东赫直起身来，解开自己的西装裤脱掉，只剩卡在大腿上的衬衫夹，坐在李马克身上顶着他的阴茎，手绕过他的后颈玩他的头发。“既然我满足你的要求，哥是不是也应该要满足我的要求？”李马克喘得厉害，低着脑袋双眼紧闭就是不看李东赫，李东赫凑上去要亲他他也撇开头去。

“叫什么名字？”李马克抿着嘴不肯回答，“不想说？”李东赫也不急，反正他已经知道一个名字李马克——不管是不是假名，总有点用。手上慢条斯理地解开李马克衬衫的扣子，解一个摸半天，李马克起伏的胸膛在他的小动作下幅度更大，他低下头去亲李马克的乳头，李马克终于从封锁的嘴唇间漏出一声呻吟。“喜欢？”李东赫另一只手去摸另一侧，没两下两边的乳头就挺立起来，被唇舌伺候的这一侧更是湿润红亮。

“叫什么？”李东赫又问了一遍，李马克因为停下的动作迷茫的抬起头看他，李东赫被小动物似的眼神逗笑了，亲了一下他的嘴角。“告诉我叫什么名字我就继续。”

“李……李马克。”“还有别的名字吗？”李东赫转过头去舔吻李马克的耳垂，小小的软肉很快也变红，“没有、嗯！没有了。”李东赫揪了一下李马克的乳头，感觉顶着自己肚子的阴茎弹动了一下，好像流出了什么液体打湿了自己的衬衫。

“那马克先生，”他转变了方向去咬李马克的喉结，李马克好像已经接受了这一现实，顺从的抬起头来，李东赫坏心眼地在颈动脉的附近留下了牙印，疼得李马克呲了一声。“这次来干嘛呢？”

又不说了，牙齿咬着下唇几乎要咬出血来。李东赫才想起自己应该把口枷带来。算了没带就没带吧，他转身去够桌上的润滑剂，往手上挤了一大坨，看液体从指缝流下去滴在李马克的腹肌上，这人看着瘦胸肌腹肌倒一块不少，李东赫自称勤于锻炼，肚子肉却还是软软的一块。

李东赫更往前靠了一点，几乎整个人都趴在李马克身上，一只手搭在他肩上，另一只手伸下去给自己扩张。尽管做过很多次但还是不习惯自己扩张的过程，李东赫戳了好一会儿才找到敏感点，自己的阴茎早已经翘得流水，可能从看到李马克的那一眼开始就硬了。

“马克先生，马克哥，马克哥哥。”李东赫腰更塌下去，股缝蹭着李马克的阴茎，锁精环突出的部分磨着他的屁股，“想要哥哥帮帮我……”他啜泣着去蹭李马克，装出来的眼泪滴在李马克的锁骨上，手掰开自己的屁股，松软的小洞靠近龟头就好像有吸引力似的要把阴茎吸进去，又被他看似毫无章法的磨蹭错开，只是擦过美味的洞口。

他抬起头向李马克索吻，李马克又偏开头去，明明心跳快得要命呼吸也急促，李东赫心里骂着这人木头脑袋，又扶住李马克的阴茎好像要插进那个洞里。“哥、哥哥就告诉我你来做什么的、我任务完成了就能把哥哥的手放开了，真的，真的哥哥帮帮我吧呜呜。”

李马克还是不发一语，李东赫被磨得失去了耐心，香水可能确实喷多了。他自暴自弃地想。他摘了李马克的锁精环就坐了上去，一插到底的时候两个人都发出了呻吟，感觉起来比看起来要大，用屁股感觉比用嘴感觉要大。李东赫的脑子好像被这一根阴茎搅得都是浆糊，还是他又硬了？他忍不住前后动起来，阴茎的头部微微擦过他前列腺的感觉让他很舒服。

现在换他咬着嘴唇不肯出声了，他很久没碰到这么合适的阴茎了，两个月前他在郑闰伍的酒吧喝醉那回碰到一个，他都不记得那个人的名字，就记得那个人的几把了，又大又硬又烫，他怀疑自己是不是碰到从美国来的恶魔，讲一口标准的英语，抓他腰胯的手心落在他身上的唇舌都是烫的，

不该对审讯对象这么认真的。他突然有点舍不得李马克了，他扶着李马克的肩膀上下动起来了，刚才挤出来的眼泪还蓄在眼眶里，他一动就掉出来，李马克倒转过头来看他，一双眼睛盯着他的动作上下，嘴唇半张，明明刚才还拒绝接吻。臭男人。李东赫又在心里骂了一句，职业精神又上来了，“哥哥、哥哥我不行了……但是，但是没有得到答案我不能射，帮帮我——”

结果话还没说完就被顶起来了，李东赫脑子里只闪过一个念头完了没绑腿，随即就被颠得说不出话，台词都被打散成呻吟，李马克核心力量不是开玩笑，连手被绑着都能顶在李东赫的前列腺上。李东赫呜咽着搂紧了李马克的肩膀，他不是不能离开但这个几把实在是操得他太舒服了舍不得，他不自觉的跟着李马克的动作上下，让阴茎每一下都能操进最深的地方，操在那个让他浑身颤抖神经过电头晕目眩的地方。

“再快点……再用力、用力，嗯！哥，哥哥，太大了、好舒服——”

“李楷灿不要把审讯室搞得乱七八糟。”

西八金东营这个兔崽子难道一直在旁观吗？李东赫被突如其来的通讯吓了一跳，加上李马克的动作他射了出来，大腿因为高潮而痉挛动弹不得，手不自觉地抓紧了李马克的衣领，把自己藏在李马克怀里——虽然李马克双手被反绑他什么也藏不住——努力咬着牙不叫出声。

“李楷灿？”他听到李马克的声音就在他耳朵旁边响起，刚才还躲着他嘴唇的男人这会儿倒凑过来，阴茎还被在李东赫的后穴里，被夹射了一回灌得李东赫满肚子精液还硬得很，气也没喘直，贴着他脸还带点笑，李东赫怀疑他是故意的。

“你不是也姓李吗？”李马克转过来，嘴唇贴近了李东赫的耳廓，李东赫耳朵烧得像火炉，但被李马克的嘴唇烫到还是瑟缩了一下。“假名第一次听？我看你李马克也不一定姓李。”李东赫恨恨地抬起头来，李马克一双大眼睛盯着他看，眉毛向下弯出一对八字，之前还冷酷无情仿佛两颗黑色玻璃珠的眼睛突然有点柔情似水的味道。李东赫打了个寒颤要从他身上起来，后穴脱离了阴茎发出啵的一声，液体没有了阻塞都涌出来，精液顺着大腿内侧流下去打湿了小腿袜，李东赫感觉李马克的眼神从上到下把他舔了个遍。

李东赫向后坐在桌子上，脚踩在椅背上对着李马克前门大开，李马克微微侧过头去好像在闻他腿上的气味，眼睛盯着李东赫软下去的阴茎或者是还未完全合拢的后穴又或者是沾着液体的大腿内侧。是变态吧。李东赫在心里嘀嘀咕咕，也不是第一次做这事了倒是第一次被搞得心里发毛。

“你要不要给我工作？”李马克好不容易——或者说恋恋不舍地把视线移到李东赫的脸上。李东赫气笑了，“怎么你费这么大劲就是来挖墙角的？”

“我是被挖过来的。”李马克活动了一下手腕，把袖扣解开，再脱下自己的衬衣，手铐咣的一声掉到地上，李东赫目瞪口呆地看着他一系列动作，震惊地忘了问李家的人怎么轻易给对家工作。“你你你你什么时候解开的？”

“我以后就是你的直属上司了。”李马克没有回答这个问题，只是压到他身上，扣住他放在桌上的手指，终于吻到喋喋不休的嘴唇，重新硬起来的性器顶着他小腹。李东赫这时候还有空想他嘴里怎么是甜味的。

“李，东，赫。”

“金东营是不是你给老子滚过来！”


End file.
